Till love do us apart
by brightlikeadiamond
Summary: When things go rough will Rashel and Quinn be able to get through or will become apart? Read on!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Quinn

Anger, hate, resentment. My heart was feeding this to my brain. It was the only force that could drive me to this point. The poisonous mixture that allowed me to hurt myself so that I could do right at this moment. Why couldn't I see it before why did I ignore my fate over and over again. Over 300 years and I still have never figured out the answers to this exam called life. I thought I had seen it all, done it all and that there was nothing left for me to figure out. I don't think I may ever forgive myself.

"Yo Mr.Q I think you'll give me double the payment once I'm done with this."

I looked up to our tracker wolf friend, Erb, and smiled. _Kiddo your attitude makes me want to shred you up and sell your meat for double your worth, punk._ But then I thought his arrogance could teach me some patience which I'm in dire need of at the moment.

"If you waste anymore time in chit chatting I may not even spare you rather than give you even half of your payment. Focus!" goes my companion.

Well problem taken care of. This reminds me of that lecture Eric gave me once on divergent evolution where species having similar structures and origins use a organ of theirs to do vastly different functions. My companion and I were looking for that organ for which we had different purposes. We have quite a long history my companion and I. I'd like not to spend the rest of my eternity with him. He has taken up quite enough of my time more than he deserves really. I have promises I must keep though.

Suddenly Erb stopped in the midst of a big field. He looks up to me. I look at him in the eye. We may have stared at each other like that for 10 seconds at the most but he told me everything I need to know.

"She was here."

That was all that's left to know.

Rashel

Anger,hate, resentment. All directed towards my own self. What a waste our time has been. What more was left at stake? I leave myself in the wake of these confessions made to me. There were new scars tattooing themselves on my skin. The feeling of blood seeping through my skin along with the hollowness I carried within my body makes me feel light, so high.

"So how do you feel?"

I looked up to see the doctor. His eyes filled with pity. He has some regrets none which I can guess accurately enough.

"I'm okay I guess."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. But before that you should know."

"Know what?"

"That he was here."

And like that my life was breaking up more than I thought it could.

"Just not for any of the reasons you're thinking of."

That was all that's left to know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** Rashel

" _So that's our target eh."_

" _My target sis." As I looked up to Keller away from the target. "As much as it would be cool to slay the twin sister assassin thing, I think you need rest because you've been doing way too much work. Plus I need to show I can handle situations myself."_

" _You do realise this one isn't like our past targets."_

" _None of our targets were similar to each other. It's what keeps the job interesting."_

" _This could result into something reckless you know."_

" _Reckless and Rashel Jordan? Don't kid around with me."_

 _Shaking her head she goes "See you next morning."_

" _See you too!"_

 _[The next morning]_

 _Rustle rustle._

 _My auditory senses picked up the disturbance I was awaiting for. There is no such thing as a perfect crime and I was waiting for the very imperfection that would get me what I want. My target finally revealed itself. Oh the ego and it's not so protective layer called bravado. The easiest part to attack of anything that has a soul._

 _Ahh there it is! As I stepped out in the black party dress from last night and my blade at my waist I look right through its eyes. It's yellow eyes beckoning and hungry. It better not do anything stupid because I had an album of moves ready, my intro being these silver plated shurikens I picked up from the weapons room at Circle Daybreak HQ and a tracklist that's always on shuffle._

" _I believe you are the leader of the tribe that owns this area. I am sure you know what I'm here for."_

 _Giving out a huff which would be the equivalent of a human hmph with a smug face it didn't waste even a second before it pounced at me. Of course being the sharp minded ace I was I anticipated it and dodged at a decent distance from the creature. I flung out one of my shurikens and striked at it but seemed like this one was a tad bit smarter than I thought it was. I flung out another which only slightly grazed it's skin. I flung some more but they didn't hit the spot I had targetted. As I was on the ground one leg locked out and the other softly bent at my knee, I decided now it was time to get my katana. As the beast lunged upon me I jumped just out of its reach, flipped so I could land on its back placing myself using my katana. Getting the silver dagger I had packed I slit its throat and whispered "This kitten has claws" just as its body collapsed._

And that is the story of one of my contributions to setting up our current Circle Daybreak headquarters also called CDHQ here in Boston, Massachusetts. About 5 years ago when I was still 17 this territory belonged to a clan of werewolves who were rogue since sometime in the 1880's. Killing their leader and taking the the land was my task and just like any other I fulfilled it. What i didn't expect to do was take the other wolves under my wing. I took Keller and Lupe as backup even though I knew I didn't need them. Turned out to be a good decision since now , thanks to Lupe, these same wolves under mine and Keller's tutelage turned out to become amazing spies and fighters.

To any outsider it would look like an ordinary school. When I see it I see blood, sweat and tears not just my own but also of everyone else's who has helped shaping it into what it is today. As I go inside I see classrooms and training rooms parallelly placed together. There are kids of all ages here and of all possible races. Our branch is one of the three branches in the United States to have a school on top of a CD workplace the others being San Diego and Chicago. In one of the training rooms I see a 17 year old lithe brown haired boy with silver streaks and black eyes.

"Stabilize your swing Arden!" I shout.

He looks up and runs to me forgetting that he has to practice. "Oh hey . I was wondering when you're going to come."

I wasn't surprised. Out of all the wolves I trained, Arden was the one I spent most time on so he's become someone who's not just like a little brother but also like my personal secretary. He usually gets news for me whenever I'm out on a mission.

"What do you have today?"

"It involves ."

 _Quinn_. I sigh as I think about my 'soulmate'. We may be tied by the silver cord and all that but somehow our professional selves didn't feel as tied. It seems to affect us personally now as we are quite distant from one another.

"Thank you Arden. I'll check it out myself." Before he could give me his sheepish childish grin I shout, "Get back to training now!".

As I turn towards the corner near the staff room I go to an elevator get my identity scan which involves a retina scan, a fingerprints scan, a voice scan and DNA scan and not always in that order. I go in and press the button for the second basement floor. I step out into an office space with lots of glass and white walls and black furniture. In the last 5 years alot has changed. I have, Quinn has, our work has, and sometimes it feels what we feel about each other has changed. It's not that I don't love him of course I do. But that isn't what's important right now.

One of the biggest changes is how many people are working here. Most of the employees are in their 20's (or at least some look like it). And most of them are Night people. We have more computers as well. More space and more information. More sense of responsibility now.

"Agent CatClaw nice of you to come here." says a willowy Agent Winona LaSalle, a 60 year old human who worked for the MI6, recruited by Thierry to overlook our operations(one can think of her as the CEO of our CDHQ Boston Branch).

"Morning Agent LaSalle. It's come to my attention that there is something I am to know about Agent Quinn."

"Yes you've heard correct. But I need that we talk about it privately in my office."

That was weird. Usually Winona never calls anyone into her office and especially not someone of my age. As we walk towards her office I hear whispers going on about me getting to go to her office the first time. This isn't irritating but the fact that I'm going to be bombarded with questions on this is.

As I lay my eyes on her office for the first time in 5 years I notice an unusually placed placed poster of a band called 'Linkin Park'. I mean in a white walled, black wooden and metallic furniture room with bare necessities like a desktop and notebook, a Linkin Park poster does stand out.

Anyways back to the topic, I sit down as she gestures to me to take seat. I'm quite tense as not only am I here for the first time but she also has something important related to Quinn.

"Rashel, seeing as you have been one of the oldest members to work at the Boston branch I feel you should be the first to know of what I am about to tell you."

I suddenly feel goosebumps and tension rising in my nerves. "Go on ma'am."

"Agent John has applied for a transfer to the Chicago branch of CDHQ."

I feel sickly, my skin turning pale and my pupils increasing. He had been avoiding me for some time now but I thought he'd talk to me about something as important as this sooner or later. Why, when, how, what did he think, what did I do...so many different questions are racing through my head. I am still processing this, I am still in denial.

"Agent Jordan, I have some more things to tell you."

I don't want to hear anything else, I need to talk to Quinn. But if I don't hear her out finding Quinn and talking to him might become more difficult.

"Go on ma'am."

"He leaves in a week, and because of that…"

"What!" I shout, startled that it's happening so soon.

"Agent."

"I'm sorry please go on." I say as I bury half my face in one hand.

"You will see an increase in your responsibilities now. It is imperative you start as we speak. I have sent you an email listing all the work you are to do to keep operations here smooth. And no one in this office must know of John's transfer till he leaves. This was his request."

She looks at me for a moment before she goes, "You may be dismissed now." And I run once I hear these words. I need to talk to to Quinn right here and now. And I knew just where to find him.


End file.
